Pretending
by Shadow of the Forgotten
Summary: Haruka should've known this wouldn't end well, but for a chance to spend time with Yura he was willing to do almost anything. Including pretending to be his annoying twin brother.


Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Honey Hunt or anything affiliated with said series.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Haruka asked, staring at the cell phone he was holding in disbelief.<p>

"I said, would you please go to Megumi's party for me." The similar voice on the other line repeated slowly. "I promised her I'd go, but she changed the date and I'm out of town right now doing a recording. Normally I'd tell her I can't make it and let it be at that, but it's her birthday and she was so looking forward to seeing me before she left for school."

Running a hand over his face in frustration, the brown haired man groaned. "And what does that have to do with your _request_?" He spat out the last word like it was poison.

"I thought that since you're my twin and all you could pretend to be me. You know, put on a wig, change your style, and presto! You're me!" Q-Ta said as if it was the most brilliant idea in the world. "You don't even have to talk with anyone. Just show up looking like me, say hi to Megumi, and then you can go back to whatever it is you do in your spare time."

Raising an eyebrow at his dark fitted jeans and grey t-shirt, Haruka snorted. "You do realize we wear practically the same things don't you?"

Ignoring the comment, Q-Ta pressed on. "I already talked with my manager and he said he could get you everything you'd need to be me, so no problems there. So long as you don't go all broody while you're there it should be a breeze. He'll also have the directions and my car if you'd like to drive yourself. It's this Friday at five. Don't show up too early though or you'll be roped into staying for dinner. Pop in around seven-ish and it should be busy enough that you can sneak in and out without too much trouble."

Haruka shook his head as the voice on the other line continued to yammer on. "Wait a minute; I never said I was going to do this." Really, it was a bad idea. No, scratch that. It was the worst idea ever. It would never work.

"Oh, and would you mind telling Yura I'll see her next week while you're there? My session will be done sooner than expected and I tried to call, but I can't seem to get through."

…then again.

"Sure, why not. Is there anything else I can do for you _highness_?" Haruka asked sarcastically, hoping his rapidly beating heart couldn't be heard over the phone.

"Nope, that'll about do it. Thanks so much, I owe you big time!" And without so much as a goodbye, the other line went dead.

Crashing back onto his couch, Haruka ran a hand through his hair as his heart continued to race. "Yura." He whispered softly, his mind bringing forth an image of the timid, black haired actress he worked with.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

o o o o o

He'd been wrong. This was definitely the worst idea ever. It even topped the time he'd unwittingly agreed to cross-dress for a photo shoot. And here he was thinking nothing could ever be as bad as that. Oh how little he knew.

Q-Ta's manager had hired some evil woman named Mari to _prepare_ him for his role. As if he needed help acting like his brother, all he needed to do was be himself…only more, perky, but that hadn't mattered to the she-devil. Mari had taken one look at him and demanded they begin training immediately.

"No, no, no! You're doing it all wrong! Smile like you mean it!" Mari ordered from her spot by the door. She'd taken to standing guard there wherever they went after Haruka had tried to run off. Placing a perfectly manicured hand on her hip, she narrowed her eyes when her new assignment rolled his. "And don't ever let me catch you doing that again." She snapped. "Q-Ta never rolls his eyes!"

Haruka glared at the black haired woman who seemed to be obsessed with the color red as everything she was wearing, from her button-up blouse to the stilettos on her feet, were all the same color. Not the same shade exactly, her shirt and skirt matched and the shoes were slightly darker, but red none-the-less. He was fairly certain she had horns and a tail somewhere as well, but figured they probably just blended in with her outfit. "Whatever." He said with a huff. "Are we about done here? I'm getting hungry."

The man working on his wig…he hadn't cared enough to pay attention to his name, looked down at him and smiled. "Just a few more touch-ups and you'll be all set."

Nodding, Haruka closed his eyes and thought of Yura. A smile formed on his face and he decided that in spite of everything he'd had to do today, first it had been shopping for a new outfit, then a lesson on who he was likely going to meet, followed by more lessons on the proper way to _be_ his brother, and finally to where he now sat getting his wig attached, in the end he'd be able to spend time with her so it was worth it.

"Stop daydreaming and sit up! Q-Ta doesn't slouch!"

At least he hoped it would be.

o o o o o

Finally, after several more stops to places Haruka hoped he'd never have to set foot in again, and a quick bite to eat at his favorite diner, he found himself standing outside the door to Megumi Takauchi's place. He remembered her now as one of the many girls his brother had dated and then dropped when he'd gotten bored with her. For some reason, just like all the others, they were still really good friends. Shaking his head, he raised his hand to knock when the door was suddenly pulled open before him.

"Q-Ta! You came!" The blonde haired heiress said happily as she latched onto his arm and pulled him inside. "I was beginning to worry you'd forgotten all about me."

Eyeing the smiling woman attached to his arm, Haruka slipped into his role easily. "Of course I wouldn't forget you, and definitely not on your birthday." He said smoothly, smiling the way he'd seen his brother do so many times before. One would think a smile was just a smile, but after listening to Mari go on and on about every little twitch of his lips, he'd have to disagree.

Bright blue eyes twinkled as Megumi smiled up at him. "You're so sweet! It's a shame you missed dinner though, it was so much fun. Papa had my favorite restaurant cater the food and it was to die for, but then one of the serving girls accidentally dumped a platter on Ken when she tripped over Alex, and before I knew it everyone was tossing food around. I've never had a food fight before, it was awesome!"

'Well that explains the lack of people.' Haruka thought as he looked around the enormous ballroom. It was typical of a rich owner, filled with priceless works of art and statues, though today it was covered in pink balloons and white streamers for the party. Hundreds of tables and chairs lined the walls, most for guests, but a couple had platters of food and another huge one was piled high with gifts. There was even a stage set up where an orchestra was playing soft music in the background.

"Unfortunately, most of the guests left early because of it since no one wanted to stick around in clothes that smelled of food. Not that I can blame them, I took a shower the moment the excitement was over." Megumi continued as she drug him further into the room and closer to the stage. "I'll admit I was a little disappointed, but now that you're here everything's fine." Stopping at an empty table, she motioned to one of the chairs. "Here, take a seat and I'll get you something to eat. Be right back!"

Blinking at her sudden disappearance, Haruka breathed a sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to deal with a mob of people tonight as there were only about forty or so guests remaining. He really wasn't looking forward to hanging out with his brother's friends. Scanning the room, he frowned when the one person he'd been hoping to find wasn't around. "Well I guess that was too much to hope for." He grumbled under his breath. Placing his elbows on the table, he propped his head on his hands in defeat.

A few minutes later Megumi came waltzing back in with a waiter in tow. "Q-Ta, I wasn't sure what you wanted so I had him bring you out a tray with a little bit of everything. I hope that was okay." She said, that overly cheerful smile still plastered on her face.

"Sure." He replied boredly.

The large tray was placed on the table and after a quick bow, the servant left the two in peace. Grabbing a strawberry off one of the plates, Megumi nibbled on it delicately. "So…" She began. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in like six months, anything interesting happen?"

"Oh you know same old, same old." Haruka said with a shrug as he took a bite of the alfredo noodles in front of him. Swallowing the tasty pasta, he moved in for another bite when he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of black hair. Eyes widening, he nearly dropped the fork in his haste to stand. "Sorry, I just remembered I have to get going. Early flight in the morning and all. Thanks for inviting me." With a quick wave, he took off towards the doorway he'd seen Yura leave through.

"But wait, what about my present?" Shaking her head, Megumi snapped her fingers at a nearby waiter and waved at the tray. "Take this away please. I won't be needing it anymore." When the table was clear, she pulled out her cell phone and opened up her blog. "Oooooh this is going to be so juicy!" She squealed in delight. "Q-Ta and Yura Onozuka. The press will have a field day when they read this."

Unaware of what Megumi was currently up to Haruka raced after Yura, finally managing to catch up to her as she stepped outside. "Yura, wait!" He called, reaching out and grabbing her arm to prevent her from leaving.

Turning on her heel, Yura's face lit up as she realized who'd stopped her. "Q-Ta! What are you doing here? I thought you were out of town recording your new album." She said, wrapping her arms around the taller man and hugging him tightly.

Haruka opened his mouth to speak, but having her body pressed so close to his made thought practically impossible. His heart was pounding in his chest and his face was darkening as a blush settled over his cheeks. "…um…I…" Clearing his throat, he tried again. "I only stopped by to say happy birthday to Megumi, but I've got to head out again."

"Oh. I was hoping we could spend some time together since you're here, but you have to leave, I understand." Yura said, dropping her head in disappointment.

Seeing the heart wrenching look on her face, Haruka made a decision he was certain to regret. "Actually, my plane doesn't leave for about an hour, how about we go grab a cup of tea?"

"Really?" Yura asked hopefully, and then seeing his nod she smiled brightly. "That's wonderful!" Clasping his hand tightly, she pulled his arm against her chest and held it there. "Let's get going then, we don't have much time."

Even knowing this wasn't going to end well, Haruka couldn't resist the chance to be with her. She'd likely never speak to him again when she found out what he'd done, and really, with his luck lately that was pretty much a guarantee, but for the next hour or so Yura was going to be all his. "I saw a small coffee shop a few blocks away, does that sound good?" The head that was resting on his arm bobbed up and down and he smiled as he led her towards his brother's car.

Holding open the passenger side door, he watched as Yura slipped into the seat gracefully. 'She really is a different person when she's with him.' Haruka thought wryly. 'Whenever she's around me she's all timid and clumsy, when she's not biting my head off about something that is, but with him she's happy and outspoken.' Closing the door once she was inside, he made his way around the car and climbed in as well. He barely had a chance to close the door before he found himself pulled into a quick kiss.

Yura looked up at him sweetly, her hands still resting on the sides of his face. "I missed you." She whispered softly.

Wrapping his hand around the back of her head, he kissed her again. Pressing his mouth against hers, Haruka poured his heart and soul into it hoping she'd realize how much he liked her, how much he cared for and wanted her. A moan slipped past her lips and he would've jumped for joy if he wasn't currently occupied.

"Q-Ta." Yura breathed out when they finally separated.

And just like that his hopes came crashing down around him. Shoving her back gently, Haruka ran a hand over his face and groaned. "This isn't right." He muttered angrily. "Not right at all." Yura's voice appeared next to his ear and he flinched.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked worriedly, moving her hand to his thigh in a comforting manner. When he continued to mumble under his breath, Yura cocked her head to the side and offered him a smile. "It's okay, you can tell me whatever it is that's bothering you."

Shaking his head, Haruka sighed. "It's nothing. I just forgot something, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

"Alright, if you say so." Giving him a look that said she clearly didn't believe him but was willing to let it go for now, Yura changed the subject. "Soooo, about that coffee shop of yours."

"Right, we should probably head out." Thankful for the shift in topics, he shoved the keys into the ignition and started the engine. When he moved his leg so he could reach the pedal on the floor, the hand that was still resting on his thigh shifted and he jumped in surprise, he'd forgotten all about it. Wrapping the smaller hand in his, he interlaced their fingers and moved so their joined hands were positioned between them before pulling out onto the street.

The short trip was made in silence for which Haruka was extremely grateful. It was much harder than he'd thought pretending to be Q-Ta around Yura, and he kept finding himself slipping out of character. It didn't help that he really wished this was actually happening with _him,_ and not the _him_ that wasn't _him_. Shaking his head at the confusing thoughts floating around in his mind, Haruka turned the car into a parking space right outside the door of the little café called Harmony's.

It was a small shop, only large enough to hold maybe twenty people, with large windows that covered nearly the entire front wall and a cozy interior filled with wood tables and cushioned seats. All in all it looked very inviting, if not a little aged.

Shutting off the car, Haruka released the hand he was still holding and turned to face Yura fully. "Sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"Oh it was fine, don't worry about it." She replied with a smile. Leaning over, Yura tugged his head down with a hand on his chin and kissed him on the forehead. "I just don't like seeing you upset, it doesn't suit you." She murmured into his hair.

Breathing in her scent, Haruka tilted his head enough so he could nuzzle into the side of her neck. He was about to press his lips against the smooth skin there when her whole body froze. "What's wrong?" He asked, pulling back so he could look her in the eyes.

Yura stared at the top of his head with wide eyes and her mouth parted, but no words came out. Finally she shook her head and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You're not Q-Ta!"

"Huh…what…how?" Haruka blurted out in shock, backing away as far as he could when she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

With a determined look, Yura grabbed the hair atop his head and yanked as hard as she could, smirking at his wince when several strands of hair came off with the wig. "I knew it! How dare you Haruka! Pretending to be Q-Ta, how low can you get?" Clenching the fake hair tightly she growled angrily. "I can't believe you let me kiss you. You, you…jerk!" Raising her free hand, she slapped the man next to her as hard as she could. "Go die!" Throwing the wig in his face, she yanked the handle at her side and pushed the door open roughly.

"Yura, wait!" Haruka yelled, shoving open his door and taking off after her. "Let me explain!"

"Go to hell!" She snapped back, wiping the tears from her eyes furiously as she continued to race down the sidewalk. She had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was better than there.

Finally catching up, he snagged her by the arm and forced her to stop. "Would you hold on a minute, please?" If he didn't have good reflexes, the punch she'd thrown at him would've left one heck of a bruise, instead he caught the flying fist in mid-air and held it tight. "Calm down and listen for a sec will ya? I'll let you go as soon as I'm finished."

Shaking her head, Yura laughed in disbelief. "As if I'll believe anything you say now. You're nothing but a lousy liar. I hate you!" Shaking her arms she tried to break free, but Haruka was having none of that and refused to let her go.

Haruka sighed. "Hate me all you want, but know the only reason I did this was so I could be closer to you. When that crazy brother of mine told me about his plan I was completely against it, but then he mentioned you and I just…well…I couldn't let an opportunity like that pass me by. You normally won't spend any time with me outside of work and I wanted to know what it felt like to have you all to myself, even if it was for only one night." Releasing her gently, he ran a hand through his hair sadly. "For whatever it's worth, I'm sorry I lied to you." Without another word, he turned around and walked away.

Blinking back her tears, Yura watched him go with a confused look on her face. Sure he'd kissed her before, but that had been a joke at the time. He didn't really like her…did he? Covering her face in her hands, she shook her head fiercely. "No way. He's only messing with me. Besides, I already have Q-Ta." Saying those words out loud didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach and she groaned. "What do I do now, I'm so confused!"

When Haruka made it back to the car he slid into the seat and beat his head against the steering wheel. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I knew this was going to happen when I agreed to that harebrained scheme of his, but did that stop me, of course not. I'm such an idiot. I just lost any chance I may have had with her, and she'll probably never work with me again." Pulling his arms up to wrap around the wheel under his head, he was slightly surprised to feel tears making their way down his cheeks.

He was even more surprised when the door was yanked open and he found himself tugged out of the car by his hair. "Ow, what the hell?" He asked, clutching his head with a grimace. Turning to glare at the person who'd just assaulted him, he froze as he came face to face with the last person he ever expected. "Y-Yura?"

Pursing her lips, she dropped her hands to her sides and stared at him intently for several seconds. Coming to a decision, she raised a hand, blinking curiously when he flinched away from her. "I'm not going to hit you you big baby." She said with a snort as she tried again. This time he allowed her to reach towards him and she tentatively placed her hand against his cheek, smiling when his eyes widened and he looked at her hopefully. "I really don't know what I'm going to do with you." She said airily. "First you act like you hate me, and then you can't understand why I don't take your advances seriously." Shaking her head, she continued. "But really, how can I turn away someone who's willing to pretend to be their own brother just to spend time with me. That's got to be the sweetest thing anyone's ever done…also the stupidest."

"…um…" Haruka trailed off as his mind tried to process what was happening. "So, what exactly are you trying to say?"

Rolling her eyes, Yura slid her hand around to the back of his head and pulled him down so their lips were barely touching. "…shut up and kiss me."


End file.
